


Love The Sin, Love The Sinner

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, and is kinda fed up with their bullshit, washington walks in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Thomas and Alexander have a little fun at work, but Alexander's inability to stay quiet attracts some..unwanted attention





	Love The Sin, Love The Sinner

Alexander Hamilton was a little shit. Everyone who had ever met him knows this. He’s mouthy, speaking a mile a minute with a lashing tongue that spews insults at record speed. His bookish glasses and slightly-too-large sweaters were misleading, his slight frame practically boiling over with passion anytime he was questioned.

 

Currently, that slight frame was settled in one Thomas Jefferson’s lap. That razor sharp tongue was curled around his own, the unbridled passion that coursed through him constantly laser focused on the task at hand. His sweater was rucked up, little noises escaping him as his nipples were pinched and teased by Jefferson’s nimble, slightly chilly fingers. His pants were undone, halfway down his ass as he ground desperately against Thomas.

 

He pulled away with a shuddering gasp, tilting his head back as Jefferson’s lips went straight for his neck. Nips were doled out generously across his jaw, down his neck, pulling a quiet whimper from him. Broad hands gripped lithe hips, pulling Alexander impossibly closer. Alexander’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Thomas’s shirt, his patience wearing thin rather quickly. He took two fistfuls of the shirt, yanking it open and grinning as Thomas stared up at him with an affronted expression.

 

“Do you know how expensive this shirt was?” He snapped, no real heat behind it.

 

“I’ll buy you another, shut up and kiss me,” Alex growled, splaying his hands over the expanse of Jefferson’s chest as pressing their lips together.

 

“You couldn’t afford to buy me another shirt,” Jefferson sighed when they parted for breath, pulling off Alexander’s sweater and t-shirt in one go.

 

“I could if I saved up,” Alex sniped back, pushing the shirt down Thomas’s shoulders with a sultry grin.

 

“You could make it up to me by doing something more useful with your mouth.”

 

Alex hummed, blinking innocently behind the thick black frames of his glasses. “Oh, like what?”

 

Thomas gave him a lazy smirk, spreading his legs slightly. “I think you know what, darling.”

 

Alexander was already sliding to his knees, unfastening Jefferson’s belt, button, and zipper on the way. “Well, I have a few ideas.”

 

Jefferson bit his lip lightly, tugging out the tie in Alexander’s hair and threading his fingers through it. Alexander grinned up at him, peeking over his frames as he palmed the bulge in Thomas’s briefs.

 

“Is this for me?” he purred lazily, causing Thomas to laugh airily.

 

“Just blow me, you pornstar.”

 

Alexander chuckled, tugging the fabric out of the way before flicking his tongue over the head. Thomas’s fingers tightened in his hair, a low groan bubbling up in his chest as Alexander took the head into his mouth. He plucked the glasses from Alex’s face gently, setting them on the desk as the man sucked lightly. Big brown eyes stared up at him, sparkling innocently as a tongue teased his slit mercilessly. Alex’s hand curled around the base, squeezing lightly. His other hand fumbled with the desk drawer a moment, retrieving the half empty bottle of lube stashed there with a smug twinkle in his eye.

 

He pulled off the head with a pop, licking a thick stripe up the shaft before sinking back down. He got halfway down before his throat convulsed, giving him pause as he stroked what he couldn’t quite fit. He swallowed thickly, making Thomas’s hips jerk up slightly.

 

“F-Fuck, Alexander.”

 

Alex groaned at the breathy cuss, bobbing up and going down further. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube with his free hand, taking his other away from Jefferson’s cock to shove his pants and boxers to his knees. He poured lube on his fingers, recapping the bottle and wrapping his hand back around the shaft as he prodded his hole with a finger. It slid in easily, and the second wasn’t far behind. The hand in Alex’s hair tugged and tightened as he bobbed, forcing his throat to relax as he fingered himself. His fingers brushed his prostate, not quite long enough to press against it like Thomas did.

 

He reveled in the noises that fell past Jefferson’s lips, little grunts and praises that made a little part of him light up with pride. He whimpered around the mouthful as he slid a third finger into himself, eyes flickering up to Thomas’s face. Were he any closer, he might have come right there.

 

Thomas’s eyes were screwed shut, head tipped back and brow furrowed. His hair was wilder than usual, chest heaving with his pants. His stomach was tight, tensed as he rolled his hips up into the wet heat of Alexander’s mouth. He let out a half whimper when Alex pulled off, hand tightening briefly before sliding out of his hair.

 

Alex chuckled, standing and turning around to press his back against Jefferson’s chest as he aligned himself. He sank down slowly, shuddering at the thick intrusion. A moan was pulled from his lips at the stretch and burn, eyes fluttering slightly as Thomas’s hips immediately bucked up into him.

 

“F-fuck, Thomas,” he whined, gripping the armrests of the chair tightly.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Jefferson growled, gripping Alexander’s hips and thrusting up into him hard.

 

A curse fell past his lips as he adjusted, lifting himself up and dropping back down hard. Jefferson let out an almost annoyed huff, standing suddenly and bending Alexander over the desk. Alex whined when Jefferson pulled out but went willingly, pressing back when the blunt head prodded at his entrance once again. The glide was easy, Thomas having coated his cock in lube before pressing in. He set a merciless pace, pressing Alex’s shoulders against the desk as he pounded into him. Alex bit his palm to keep somewhat quiet, desperate moans escaping anyway.

 

Thomas adjusted the angle just slightly, causing Alexander to jerk forward with a barely muffled scream as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate straight on. Jefferson moved to grip his hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust. It pushed Alex’s limits, eyes rolling back as he was overcome with pleasure. Stars twinkled behind his eyelids, chest heaving against the desk as he struggled to hold in wall shaking moans.

 

Thomas’s hips stilled suddenly, making a desperate sob fall from Alexander’s lips and he pressed back. When his eyes flickered open he was met with the sight of Washington’s stunned face. And, oh, they must’ve been quite the sight. Alex’s hair was messy from Jefferson’s pulling, face flushed and pupils blown wide with lust, lips red and neck dotted with old and new hickeys. Jefferson, positioned behind him, was in no better state.

 

“Son,” Washington started.

 

“‘Notcha son,” Alex panted automatically, shifting his hips and biting his lip hard as it made Jefferson’s cock press up against his prostate.

 

“I don’t care what you get up to in your free time, but don’t fuck at work,” Washington sighed, covering his eyes.

 

“You could join,” Alexander offered shamelessly, knowing the answer would be an immediate no.

 

Jefferson landed a hard smack on his ass, making him groan and, yeah, that’s the reaction he wanted.

 

Washington just pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering a ‘get the fuck back to work’ before turning and slamming the office door. Alexander pushed back, trying to coax Jefferson to move again. A betrayed whimper fell from his lips as Thomas slipped out of him instead, tugging his pants back up.

 

“No, no, wait we aren’t done!” he whined, reaching back to grip the fabric and grind against him.

 

“Our boss just walked in on you getting fucked senseless, Alexander,” Jefferson snapped, gripping Alex’s wrist half heartedly as he realigned them.

 

“I’ve still got my s-senses,” Alex snarked, stuttering when he pushed back onto Jefferson.

 

Jefferson thrusted hard and slow, teasing Alex until he let out a string of half formed pleas without his mind’s consent. His prostate was hit hard, pushing a high moan past his lips before he could cover his mouth. Jefferson sped up, jackhammering his hips into the smaller man at a bruising pace. Alex’s brain short circuited, words falling endlessly from his lips as heat coiled in his belly. Thomas’s hand covered his mouth firmly, making his eyes roll back.

 

The pace grew erratic, but Alex was already gone. His back arched desperately, nails raking across the polished mahogany of his desk. Muffled screams echoed through the otherwise silent room as his come painted the desk drawers, vision going white. When he came to, a pulsing heat filled him, Jefferson’s hips pressed tightly to his ass as a garbled mess of curses and Alexander’s name dripped from his lips like a prayer.

 

He pulled out slowly, spreading Alex’s cheeks to get a view of his abused hole. Alexander was too tired to attempt to keep the mess inside him, letting Jefferson’s come drip out slowly. A tired whimper made its way out of him as he looked back at the older man.

 

“Get dressed, we’re going out to dinner tonight.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened, “e-excuse me?”

 

“We’re going out. I’m going to change my shirt in the car and we’re going to eat out.”  


Alex smirked, wiggling his ass slightly, “eat out?”

 

“You’re disgusting. We’re going to the place with the good wine.”

 

“Do we need wine?” Alex questioned, not even making an attempt to move.

 

“No, _I_ need wine,” Jefferson sighed. “A lot of it. You need to put your pants back on.”

 

“But life is so freeing without them,” Alexander smirked, eyes sparkling.

 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, landing a spank on Alex’s ass. “Pants. On. Now.”

 

Alexander clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. “Yes, _daddy_.”

 

Thomas narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, “don’t ever call me that again.”

 

“Does it turn you on?” Alexander purred.

 

“No, quite the opposite actually. And I’m not gonna help you with your.. _daddy issues_ like that,” Thomas wrinkled his nose slightly.

 

“Hey, some people like that stuff.”

 

“To each their own, I’m not one of those people. Put your fucking pants on.”

 

Alexander sighed, grabbing a tissue from the box on the corner of the desk to wipe his thighs and the desk of any evidence. He tugged up his pants, glancing back at Thomas.

 

“That’s okay, Washington would probably be a better daddy anyway.”

 

There was a bang on the door, followed by quiet muttering that sounded an awful lot like the boss himself. Alex jumped, nearly dropping his shirt, before both he and Jefferson dissolved into childish giggles.


End file.
